I'm not drunk Verison 2
by Lara Knight
Summary: Chloe slid her hands up and down the brunette's slim sides and looked into Beca's eyes. -Just don't look in her eyes. Don't look. Mitchell do not make eye contact or she will have you.- Beca thought looking at the celling. Despite Beca's best efforts the pair's eyes locked. –Crap-


**I can't remember if I've posted this or not...sorry.**

"Hey Beca, Aca-Focus!" Aubrey yelled obviously stressed out.

"Relax, Bree. Everyone here is trying their best, right guys?" Chloe stepped in before Beca could snap at Albury all the pressure she was putting on the Bella's was pushing everyone to the edge everyone that is except our favourite red head.

"I am focused, Aubrey. Maybe you're the one that needs to focus." Beca snapped taking a step towards the blonde.

"Aca-excuse me?!" Aubrey took a step towards Beca her face turning red.

"You're Aca-excused." Beca replied with a grin before turning to a disapproving look by Chloe a look that said You-shouldn't-have-done-that-we-are-going-to-talk later, a familiar look. Yet every time Beca received this look she saw calmness in her blue eyes.

"Let's practice that one again." Chloe told the group and took over, since Aubrey seemed to mad to lead.

Beca hummed to herself as she walked into the shower, hanging her blue robe and towel up. She turned the hot tap on and waited for the water to warm up.

Suddenly a certain red head walked right into the shower. She seemed to be making a habit of it.

"What did you think you were doing?!" The intruder demanded. It took a few moments for Beca to realize it was Chloe not some random creepy guy that was waiting for her to be alone in the girls showers.

"Chloe? What are you doing? Why are you waiting for me here? I mean the showers really? I didn't think you were that creepy" Beca mumbled, a little shocked.

"Do you know how hot you are when you stand up to Aubrey?" Chloe breathed hovering her face centimetres away, her eyes a darker blue than normal as they darted between Beca's eyes and lips.

"Huh? Wait, What?" Beca managed to ask confused on how she ended up in this situation.

"Mmmm….You're so hot!" Chloe stated ignoring Beca's questing.

"Umm…Chloe, are you feeling okay?" Beca trying to cover as much skin as possible.

"Positively fine, Beca. Now that is just gonna be a waste of time." Chloe added her hand softly tugging at Beca's crossed arms.

"Chloe, you can't just come storming into my shower whenever you feel like it, seriously its getting weird." Beca kept her arms firmly crossed.

"But I like seeing you –she paused- all of you." Chloe commented looking Beca up and down to prove her point.

"And the overconfidence naked thing has to stop." Beca stated firmly trying move away from a very naked Chloe.

"Come on, Beca. We could have some shower time fun?" Chloe winked invading Beca's personal space.

"I'm sure we could but right now I'm pretty sure your drunk, at 4 in the afternoon may I point out, Chloe." Beca went to move but Chloe's hands where on either side of her.

"I'm not drunk." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear leaning in to kiss her but was stopped by Beca's hand pressing against her chest, Chloe grinned evilly at the action.

"You're so sexy when you play hard to get." Chloe slurred pushing against Beca's hand which seemed to be the only thing between them.

"I'm not playing hard to get Chloe, I'm going over here now" Yelling slightly, she moved over towards the other corner of the shower (When did she get cornered?).

"So hot when you yell…." Chloe whispered moving extremely close millimetres away from Beca's face; Beca took a deep breath to compose herself unintentional breathing in the scent of Chloe's shampoo cherry flavoured. She needed to get out of there. Now.

The shower was small enough already without Chloe never mind her as close as she was.

Chloe slid her hands up and down the brunette's slim sides and looked into Beca's eyes.

-Just don't look in her eyes. Don't look. Mitchell do not make eye contact or she will have you.- Beca thought looking at the celling.

Despite Beca's best efforts the pair's eyes locked. –Crap-

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
